


Baby Makes Three

by WyldeWombat (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Makes Three [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Daddy!Derek, Derek is an awesome dad, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Scent Marking, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WyldeWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes in the middle of the night and can't find Derek. In hindsight, he really should have known where the man would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously? Two stories in less than a week? Something is wrong with me.
> 
> Actually, I blame you guys. I feel like I got a decent response from my last story, so I was feeling some motivation. Thanks for that!

Stiles stretched, his arm moving to the other side of the bed. He frowned when he realized the other side was empty and cold. Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting up. “Derek?”

After checking their bedroom and bathroom and determining Derek was definitely not in the master suite, he ventured out into the hallway and into Derek’s home office. Nothing. He checked the living room, the kitchen, even the garage to make sure their cars were still there.

With only one place left to look for his missing husband, he made his way back up the stairs and past their bedroom to the end of the hallway. He opened the door as quietly as he could before peeking inside. He relaxed when he saw Derek inside, opening the door further and leaning against the doorframe.

Derek was gazing down at the small bundle in his arms with an expression of pure love and devotion in his eyes. He reached up, running one finger gently over the bundle. Stiles grinned when he heard a quiet rumble come from the older man.

“Derek.”

Derek tensed slightly before turning to face Stiles, a guilty expression taking over.

“Hey,” he grinned sheepishly.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“I tried,” Derek sighed, looking back down at the precious bundle in his arms.

Stiles grinned and tugged the older man over to a chair in the corner and pushed him down into it, curling up into his mate’s side. HE gazed down at the blankets in Derek’s arms, moving them slightly to get a better look.

The baby looked so much like Derek, although he did have Stiles’ nose and his mouth looked a bit more like Stiles’ than Derek’s.  The one time the baby had opened his eyes, Stiles thought Derek was going to burst with happiness when they flashed gold. They hadn’t been sure if the baby would be a wolf or human, but that moment had proven he would indeed be a wolf when he was finally old enough to shift.

“He’s perfect,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s hair, tracing his own finger down the baby’s cheek, feeling the soft skin of his first child.

“I never thought I’d have this,” Derek murmured, gazing down at their baby. “I never allowed myself to believe I’d have love or a family. Then one day you shoved your way into my life and just refused to leave. Even then, I never thought we’d actually have a family like this.”

“I know,” Stiles replied, pressing a kiss to Derek’s temple. “I thought at the very least we’d have to adopt if we ever wanted kids. Who would have thought we’d have our own?”

“I wish my mom and dad could see him,” Derek replied. “I wish they could see who I’ve become. I think they would have been proud.”

“I know they would have been.”

Derek looked up at Stiles and nuzzled against his neck. The baby whimpered and Derek turned his attention to him, holding the baby closer. He rubbed his nose along the baby’s cheek.

“Are you scent-marking our son?”

Derek blushed. “Maybe.”

“That’s adorable.”

“It’s comforting,” Derek shrugged, nuzzling Stiles cheek this time. “We’re wolves. He’s an infant. Adults don’t need it as much, but infants need it and children tend to crave it as well. It makes them feel safe.”

“So you’ll be scent-marking him frequently?”

“You will, too,” Derek nodded. “He’ll need you to do it as well, since you’re also his parent.”

“So, what, I just nuzzle him all the time?” Stiles grinned, leaning down and rubbing his nose against their son’s.

Derek snorted. “I can’t believe after all the years we’ve been together, I have to explain scent-marking to you.”

Stiles blushed. “It’s different with you and the rest of the pack. The pack just hugs me a lot or lean on me. As for you, you’re my husband. How do I know if you’re scent-marking me or sexing me up?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Nuzzling is one way. Holding him without your shirt on will also help. If he’s crying and you’re having trouble getting him to stop, take everything but his diaper off, take your shirt off, and just hold him.”

“How do you know that?”

“I had infant cousins when I was growing up. This is more than a parenting thing; it’s a pack thing. Every young wolf is taught this stuff.”

Stiles grinned up at Derek. “Does that include the naming ceremony on their first full-moon?”

“It’s a tradition,” Derek shrugged. “Every born wolf I have ever met wasn’t officially named until the first full-moon after their birth.”

“At least that’s only three days away,” Stiles sighed. “I hate just saying ‘Hi, baby boy,’ when I pick him up.”

“He’s only a week old, Stiles.”

“Yeah, and I’ve known about him for months. I felt him kick inside me, Derek, and I can’t call him by a name.”

“Three more days, Stiles,” Derek soothed. “We already have the name picked out; you know that.”

“I know. I just wish I could go ahead and call our baby by his name. I didn’t think when I agreed to this that it would be this hard.”

“It means a lot to Cora and me, though.”

“I know.”

Stiles got up and held his hand out to Derek. Derek got up, walking over to the crib and placing the baby inside. He then reached over and flipped the baby monitor on.

“Why do we even have a baby monitor?” Stiles asked as Derek walked over and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to imply you won’t be here in a heartbeat if your son so much as whimpers even if you’re outside at the time?”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “Okay, the monitor is for you. I’m not going to be around constantly, and there will be times when you’ll need the monitor.”

“I love seeing you become a dad,” Stiles replied as Derek led him to the bed, pulling the covers back for him. “You’ve flourished over the years, but the look on your face when you look at him…”

“You should see yours,” Derek chuckled as he crawled into the other side of the bed. “The look on your face the first time you felt him kick and the first time you saw him was breathtaking to me.”

“ _You’re_ breathtaking,” Stiles growled seductively, his hand trailing down Derek’s chest.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Derek replied, snatching Stiles’ hand up just before it reached his bellybutton. “The doctors said no sex for a few weeks.”

“Oh, come _on_!” Stiles pouted, giving Derek the puppy eyes he’d been trying to pick up from Isaac. “You can’t just _not_ touch me. How about a hand-job? Blow-job? What about grinding?"

“Nice try,” Derek shook his head, pulling Stiles against him gently. “I promise you the moment the doctor gives you the ok, we’ll let your dad take the cub for the night and I’ll take you until you scream.”

“I’d prefer until I pass out.”

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
